


Curious

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: “Fuck! Morty...!” Rick couldn’t help but moan loudly as he reached his climax, white goo landing on the man’s stomach. Collapsing back on his cot, he mentally cursed himself for being so loud.Hopefully no one heard him.





	Curious

Rick Sanchez, the smartest man in the multiverse, was not one who believed in love. Love was a chemical reaction causing animals to breed, and that’s that.

Although, only one person crossed his mind as he laid on his cot, his pulsing cock in one hand, while as the other was covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle out his moans. The blue-haired scientist stroked himself at a steady pace, moving faster once his aching shaft began to drip with precum.

A low moan escaped his covered mouth. “M-morty...” he breathed hastily, lost in the pleasure he created himself with. “Oh god, Morty...”

A part of him knew fascinating his own grandson beneath him, pinning him down and fucking the boy senseless, was morally wrong. A part of him felt disgusted at himself for having such incestuous thoughts, and he mentally grimaced at the idea.

But another part of him couldn’t help but fucking love it.

“Grandpa is—is gonna take rrreal good care of you, baby...”

Rick’s labored breathing filled the room, along with the occasional muffled moans and the sound of his cot creaking from the old man’s bucking.

“Fuck! Morty...!” Rick couldn’t help but moan loudly as he reached his climax, white goo landing on the man’s stomach. Collapsing back on his cot, he mentally cursed himself for being so loud. 

Hopefully no one heard him.

A quiet knock sounding from Rick’s other side of the door answered differently, followed by a shuffling of feet and awkward silence. Rick sighed, grabbing the blue pair of trousers he’d left on the floor by him and putting them on. Walking up to the door, he cracked it open revealing his grandson Morty, who was blushing furiously.

Shit.

“Um, h-hey, Rick,” Morty spoke anxiously. “I-I, um...”

Rick glared. “Well, spit it out, kid,” he spat bitterly. Morty was the last person he needed to know Rick was just masturbating about the boy.

“I-I, oh geez, I...I heard you—you called my name,” Morty squeaked, afraid Rick was going to attack him. Although, it was true. While Morty was washing his hands after just using the bathroom, he heard a distinct moan of his name coming from the old man’s room. 

The blue-haired scientist’s eyes widened, a hot blush across his face.

Fuck, he mentally cursed.

Morty stared at the ground, unwilling to make eye-contact with his grandfather. “I-I, um, feel the same way—you-you know,” he spoke in a low voice, hoping to not be heard from his parents. “A-and I think, I think about you a lot, R-Rick.”

Rick stood there silently, Morty’s words swirling in his head.

Suddenly, Morty’s voice went from anxious to seducing, causing a tightening in Rick’s trousers. “C-can, can I show you what I think, Rick?”

That’s all Rick needed to set him off. The old man took Morty’s wrist and led him inside his room, shutting the door behind them. Rick smirked as Morty squeaked at the painful contact.

A lustful hunger in his eyes, Rick stood over Morty, leading the pair to his cot and pinning the boy down beneath him with force. Rick was only wearing the thin cloth of his trousers, meaning Morty couldn’t mistake feeling the large erection as he was grinding against the boy.

Rushing, Rick swiftly removed Morty’s trademark yellow T-shirt, throwing it carelessly across the room with a pile of liquor bottles. He loved every minute of the boy under him, panting, eyes full of passionate desire. 

The old man leaned down, unable to resist himself, and clashed his lips against Morty’s forcefully. Morty gladly accepted, parting his lips for Rick’s needing tongue. Rick’s mouth tasted like liquor and something along the lines of batteries, but Morty didn’t care.

“Rick...” Morty moaned between kisses, causing Rick’s aching shaft to twitch slightly, forming a wet spot on Rick’s trousers.

“Take—Take me, Rick...”

Rick didn’t hesitate to practically rip off Morty’s trousers aggressively, staring hungrily at the cute cock of his grandson’s.

“Y-you look so fucking sexy like that, babe,” Rick mumbled, the compliment making Morty blush.

In an effort of dominance, Morty shyly reached his hands over to Rick’s waistline, then the band of his trousers, then looking up at Rick in anticipation.

Rick smirked at his grandson. “You—you want, want grandpa cock, Morty? You want me deep, deep inside you, Morty?”

Morty nodded. He knew he was embarrassing himself, but he couldn’t help it. Rick was like an addiction to the boy, fascinating him like no one else could. “I-I want you to, to fuck me, R-Rick,” he breathed heavily, staring up into those blue piercing eyes of the man above him.

Morty slowly pulled down his grandfather’s only remaining article of clothing, blushing noticeably as he laid eyes on Rick’s throbbing cock was exposed from its cloth prison.

“Wow...” Morty awed.

“This may feel weird at first, b-but I have to stretch your asshole out, okay Morty?” Rick breathed against Morty’s skin, creating goosebumps.

Before Morty could reply, he felt two long fingers jerk inside him. He squirmed uncomfortably under Rick, making a slight cry as Rick began scissoring him open.

All of a sudden, Morty was washed with a strong wave of pleasure and ecstasy throughout his whole body, causing him to shiver in pure delight, bucking his hips up to the new sensation. “Oh! Oh, ah, Jesus, Rick! Oh-oh-ah... oh my God, R-Rick...!” Morty practically screamed.

Smirking, Rick continued fingering the boy’s hole, pressing his fingers up against Morty’s sweet spot repeatedly.

“That,” Rick started with a shit-eating grin, his fingers hitting the spot again, creating yet another loud moan from the boy, “is your prostate. S-super sensitive.

“O-oh, ah, it...it feels so, so good, Rick!” Morty never experienced this strong sense of pleasure before. He wasn’t sure he would last much longer as Rick continuously hit his prostate while the old man’s smirk was filled with a satisfaction every time Morty let out another mewl.

As if on cue, Rick removed his fingers from inside the boy, making Morty buck up his hips to somehow bring back the sensation. He moaned in disappointment when the feeling didn’t come.

“Shhh,” Rick hushed the boy, “it’s about to feel 10x better, baby.”

Rick leaned his body over to his nightstand, grabbing an unknown tube and capping it open with a snap, a clear gel squirting on his hands. He slicked his cock expertly with the substance. Lining himself up, a wicked grin etched across Rick’s lips. 

“This might hurt at first, babe. But after it’ll feel real good,” Rick spoke in a husky voice. 

Without warning, Rick thrusted hisself deep inside the boy, moaning low by the tightness around his member. “So—so fucking tight, baby.”

Morty, on the other hand, screeched loudly in pain. “Ow! Ow, Rick! It hurts! Rick, stop!”

Following his command, Rick stopped thrusting, his shaft still inside the boy. “Tell me when you want me to continue, okay Morty?” Rick whispered, kissing hickeys along Morty’s neck, a wave of relief washing over the boy.

After a few minutes lying there, Morty began bucking his hips up to Rick. Taking the note, Rick began thrusting once again in Morty, making him squirm under the old man.

“Rick...! Oh, ah, o-ooh my...Grandpa Rick!”

A smirk played along Rick’s lips. Brutally attacking the boy’s prostate with each thrust, Morty moaned loud, the strong wave of pleasure coming back full-force. 

“You—you like your grandpa fucking you? Yeah, I know, I know you do, you fucking slut...” Rick grunted, moaning. 

Morty blushed at the name. Usually, it was meant as an insult, but the way Rick’s low voice made it sound...

Morty thrusted along with the old man, a new pleasure enveloping him even further into pure ecstasy. The boy’s shaft twitched profoundly at the sensation. 

“Rick, I-I can’t...I’m gonna—!”

Morty came intensely on Rick’s lean, scarred stomach, breathing heavily in his afterglow. Moments later, Rick finished as well, collapsing next to his grandson.

“Morty...” Rick whispered, washed over in the afterglow of passionate sex. Morty replied by wrapping his arm around his grandfather as his head laid on the blue-haired scientist’s chest. Rick combed his fingers through Morty’s chestnut, disheveled locks.

“I love you...” Three words he’d never expect to say mumbled through his lips. 

But his grandson was already fast asleep. Rick smiled at the boy before curling up and falling asleep himself, the pair cuddled together in the old man’s cot.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on Tumblr @ thatsrickdiculious !


End file.
